what never truly dies?
by SpirituallyInsane
Summary: Naruto goes home to find something completely unexpected on his doorstep it was a... read to find out. I wrote this for a writing contest i had with my little cousin. He's 11 and a good writer we have yet to find out who won though.


Authors note : Yeah you know about it already that this was a writing contest thing I had with a little cousin of mine (Actually he is only 11) and we made one shots. Unfortunately he will not allow me to post his story but here is mine. Our topic was about Naruto (since that was the one he liked best) We gave each other pairings and both were good pairings I got…A yaoi that's your only clue

_**TITLE: Love truly never dies**_

Naruto came home after a long day of training. He was quite tired from sparing with Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sakura had just watched from the sidelines silently praying 'her Sasuke' would win.

As the blue eyed blonde ninja walked towards his apartment he felt something. It wasn't that feeling of loneliness or the felling of being watched that he usually got.

This time it was warm almost loving and it wrapped around him like a security blanket. By the time he got to the apartment, which he now had to himself the feeling was stronger then ever.

Walking up to the door he looked down there on the ground was something he'd never thought he would see…

It was a dozen roses lying there with a card. Naruto got a curious look on his smiling face and picked up the bouquet.

"This is really weird," He said to no one since he was the only one there.

Looking at the red roses he noticed that two of them were plastic a red one and a white one the white stood out so much it was amazing he didn't see it earlier.

"WOW! These are for me! I've never gotten roses before…" Naruto had been so happy until he trailed off

"Actually I had never gotten anything before unless on my birthday, Iruka-sensai took me out for ramen."

Upon entering the apartment and turning on the lights he was still in thought. His eyes were slightly hazy.

Getting some ramen he cooked it and then sat down on the couch, staring at the roses in front of him. He had put them in water while he waited for the ramen to cook.

Gazing between the lovely flowers and the card he made up his mind. He picked up the card slowly afraid that it would be a stupid prank.

But in the back of his mind he somehow knew that this gift was given sincerely. Not knowing why he was still afraid to open the card.

With shaky hands and a sweat brow he peeled open the envelope and pulled out he small piece of paper that was inside of it.

Looking down at it with mild amazement and slightly nervous he also opened the note. After reading it once his face was in complete shock.

He read It over and over till he finally registered what the person had written in beautiful and flawless writing:

My Dear Naruto: 

I am humbly sorry that I cannot deliver this in person. I wish I could but I can't let others know that I am secretly in love with you.

Why? You ask. It is not because you hold the fox demon kyuubi inside of you nor is it that you are an outcast and shunned.

It is because I am afraid, afraid that you and they would reject me for showing my feelings and another reason is I like to just watch you from where I stand and I watch when we go on missions..

But now I am sick and tired of just watching and hoping you might return my feelings.

So I sent you these roses and each red one signifies my love toward you. I know this is an old saying and many others have used it but I want to say or write it to you.

"I shall love you till the last on dies." But I know how clumsy you are so I put two special ones the one plastic red one signifies my true love and the white plastic one signifies…

How I chose you out of a million people who I could choose. It also states how you are truly unique from the other plain ones.

I admire the way you believe and never give up even if it means you could die. You would risk your life to save others and to prove that you will one day become Hokage.

That is all I have time to say my precious Naru. I will eventually tell you who I am when I see you next.

Remember I believe in you,

Your Admirer

Naruto looked at the roses then back to the card. Before putting the card down and faling into a blissful sleep.

The next day

The day went by fairly normal like it usually does but this time Naruto was trying to find the person who gave him the roses.

Sakura had picked up the note he had dropped while climbing the tree without hands. She had read it and asked him whom it was from.

" I don't know" Naruto said his voice told them that he was telling the complete truth behind it.

" So the Dobe got a love letter, probably from someone who likes pranks." Sasuke's voice drawled out. He was smirking.

" I think it's sweet and I want to know who wrote it." Sakura and their sensei Kakashi had both voiced this thought.

"Whatever you can find out who it is, for all I care." Naruto then turned and left the clearing bit not before snatching the letter from Sakura's grip.

'How could she embarrass me like that in front of that-that… TEME!' Naruto was screaming inside his head.

Since he was so caught up in his head he accidentally bumped into someone. and both landed on the ground with a thump.

" Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Said a slightly masculine voice.

Naruto got up stuttering, " I'm sorry it's my fault…" He trailed off once he got a look at whom he had managed to knock down.

"Kiba?" He was slightly surprised to see the dog boy alone. " OH Naruto!" Kiba was equally surprised.

Kiba looked down at the note in Naruto's hand and he blushed ever so slightly that Naruto barely caught it before it vanished.

" Kiba, do you know who wrote this note?" Naruto asked holding the note out to the Inuzuka.

Taking it he examined the note in his hand. He shrugged and gave it back. "Maybe I do, but why would I tell you."

"You wouldn't because you wrote it." Naruto said his eyes held confidence but confusion.

Kiba's eyes widened and he started to reply " H-how d-did you f-find out?"

Naruto smiled and gave a shrug of his shoulders and spoke " I didn't but now I do and all I have to tell you is…Thank you"

Kiba was momentarily shocked " You played me didn't you, you bluffed about know I wrote it."

The fox boy's grin grew wider " Yep I bluffed but now I know it was you."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kiba started "Reject me go ahead and reject me."

Kiba sounded so sure that Naruto would reject him. Naruto opened his mouth and said a short "No!"

"Why not?" Kiba was surprised, confused and happy with that answer. "Because you said you loved me no one has ever said that to me before."

Before Kiba could answer the lips of the one he loved secretly crashed down upon his. His now wide black eyes stared at the cerulean blue eyes of the blond.

Neither pulled back yet neither closed their eyes which were intent on staring at each other. Naruto's tongue slowly begged for entrance which was granted quickly.

They battle for dominance and neither gave up, wanting to explore each other. 'Kiba tastes like cinnamon' Naruto thought the taste was addictive.

Kiba was having similar thoughts 'He tastes like ramen, and smells like mint.' He didn't care if Naruto tasted that way, after all he's part dog.

People around them had looked at them some with Awe in their eyes others with disgust. "Look at that the little monster forced himself on that adorable Inuzuka kid." Came a voice it was a woman's.

Suddenly Ayame's voice floated into the two's ears " Oh do shut up, they are in love" then her fathers " Let them be."

Naruto and Kiba pulled away still staring into the eyes that were said to be a pathway to the soul.

" I Love you Kiba Inuzuka as long as I live I will love you!" Naruto declared.

Kiba answered that with his own declaration "And I shall love you Naruto Uzumaki and I will no longer be afraid to tell you that!"

They gave each other a chaste kiss before making plans on how they would tell Kiba's parents that he loved Naruto.

Never again would they be lonely or hide their feelings by watching at the sidelines.

Now they shared a bond, a special bond. The bond of love.

Ten roses that Kiba gave had eventually wilted and died a week later.

But the other two were placed safely in a glass container with a card that stayed on the mantelpiece in the house that Naruto and Kiba owned.

The card read:

I will love you till the last two die!

**I hope you liked it. It was kinda long but I had fun writing it and my cousin enjoyed it**

**Yep he gave me a yaoi pairing and I gave him Hinata/Naruto pairing (I really like that one) REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Loveless-kage31**


End file.
